


Treasured

by IvySky, smeem, SpicyOregano



Category: CPM Textbook (College Preparatory Math), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Beekeeping, Broken Economy, Cocaine, Depression, Dimple is there, Everyone loves Kenny, F/F, F/M, Fatal Vore, Fluff, High School, M/M, Mac and Cheese, Methamphetamine, Multi, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Please Kill Me, Random things from other fandoms you don't have to get, Slow Burn, Squirmles, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vore, Why Did I Write This?, Why is the Rum Gone?, can i get an F in the chat shaggy, razor scooters, ritsu 'heroin addict' kageyama, why hello there mob phycho 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySky/pseuds/IvySky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smeem/pseuds/smeem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyOregano/pseuds/SpicyOregano
Summary: “Lacroix-san, this pasta is WOKE,” Mikito-chan uwaaaaah’d, eating the mac and roni from bag with a spork. Lacroix mustang blushed and hid his face in his Aizawa-themed scarf, uwu’ing shyly.





	1. Mac and ROni

**Author's Note:**

> math

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't legit. You don't have to watch a tv show or read a book to read this fan fiction. There are two character names that are in the textbook that we have pulled for writing purposes but that's it. Everything else on here we have completely made up. Enjoy :D

“Lacroix-san, this pasta is WOKE,” Mikito-chan uwaaaaah’d, eating the mac and roni from bag with a spork. Lacroix mustang blushed and hid his face in his Aizawa-themed scarf, uwu’ing shyly. 

“You r-really think so, Mikito-chan?” he inquired. 

“Yeah!” she roared. 

“Milli-chan, can we get some More Mackle up in here yoooooooooo phrates liver?” 

Millipede-kun usually used her 100000000000 arms to launch 90 kilogram stone projectiles over 300 meters, but today it was for macklemore roni that her arms were used. 

“Macklemore-kun would be so proud of you, Milli-chan,” Kleenex-kun bellowed. They all laughed, then everyone clapped. But the merriment did not extend to Kenny-san, who had to do his math problems. He was the club’s treasurer. 

“Kenny-chan, why the face/” BIG chungus, older brother of chungus, who does not use adjectives or proper punctuation, said. Kenny shook his head and ran out of the room crying. Everyone was too distracted by the pasta so no one cared. OR DID THEY

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Kenny im so sorry what’s wrong” asaid Joseph the ninja fortnite streamer, which is why he and kenny were actually engaged because kenny likes fortnite. 

“There is no need for you to be gomen nasai (translator’s note, that means im sorry in Japanese ^w^) joseph-chan…” Kenny tried to put a reassuring hand on his financé’s shoulder but he missed because he cound’nt see him. He is a very good ninja. 

Ninja the fortnite streamer sighed and was sighed, “you dont need to be so hard on yourself kenny-chan,” 

Kenny stroked ninjas icy blue hair that was soft like a baby birds down and smelled like the blueberry shampoo he used that matched it in color. 

“Kenny-kun………..”

Chapter 222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222????  
A month earlier OWO

Kenny was at home playing Fortnite with his online friend NEpTUneSALT_uwu (gamer tag), when his mom came into his bedroom. He had mac and roni all over the floor, and one of the legs to his bed was broken due to a rage. His mom was sooper mad, and was all like, KENNY-SAN you need friends omgerd.  
Kenny pouted and masticated some dry pasta. He not good with people because he falls in love and it’s weird. Then his mom threatened to delete him Monika style so he got scared and prepared himself for friend making at his new school that he would go to this summer. He was s till an angsty teen tho so he called his mom a T H O T and continued to play Fortnite with NEpTUneSALT_uwu. Kenny texted his gamer friend over his discord meme server.

NEpTUneSALT_uwu: You’ll never beat my super ninja skills at gaming. Don’t tell anyone I’m a ninja tho cuz sensei will yell at me

An_absouloute_banger: I won’t bro

NEpTUneSALT_uwu: bro

An_absouloute_banger: b r o

NEpTUneSALT_uwu: kys

An_absouloute_banger: *chugs bleach*,,,,,,  
I gots to go have a training montage but for a social life so bauhi

NEpTUneSALT_uwu: schwifty

Kenny sighed as he closed his laptop and snuggled up to his waifu body pillow. He started to cry while chewing on the broken parts of a plastic fork he found in a trash can yesterday. S a d sad s a d s a d s a d  
Summer was over, and it was time to start be going to school again which is lame because school is lame. When he entered the building, he threw away his 6 cans of sprite cranberry and walked through the hallway. Everyone looked like average anime students so no big deal. He didn’t talk to no one and he kept his head down. Then, he ran into a w a l l  
Wall wall wall wall wall wall wall  
Wall wall wall wall wall wall wall  
Wall wall wall wall wall wall wall  
Wall wall wall wall wall wall wall  
Wall wall wall wall wall wall wall  
Wall wall wall wall wall wall wall  
Wall wall wall wall wall wall wall  
It had a big bulletin board that said in bright bold letters, U WANT 2 MAKE CLUB?!?!  
There were three on there already.  
This was a wondeful chance to make friends! However, the clubs seemed stupid. One was the Future of Fortnite Association, which actually sounded really cool. That day, after school, he filled out an application.


	2. Mathhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hh h h

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`
> 
> Im a good student i do my w o rk  
> Just not right now :^( bakugo is agood p e rson  
> Hi mr t wassap  
> Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmacn CHEESE  
> Cheese sucks bro but mac is good m a cmacmacmacmacmacmacmacmacklemore  
> Macklemore and cheese  
> XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Ok so basically we need other office members??” Mikito-chan uwu’d from the head of the table, “I’m the presbian.” 

The room fell silent because nobody actually wanted to be anything but the president because that would be kinda gay. Everyone stared at each other sweatily. Someone clicked a pen under the table. Someone masticated pasta under the table. There were 2 people under the table because they did not have enough chairs. 

The FFA club had all of their meetings in the school library. Nobody EVER uses the library anymore, so the don’t have to worry about getting interrupted. That’s why they chose this particular place to have to themselves. The space they had was very large, but they set up their table and club things in the very back corner of the library that was surrounded by giant bookshelves, which kind of narrowed down the space they had. But it was okay. The club meetings were always cozy and private which everyone appreciated.

Until... 

“UWAHHHHHHHHhh I’m late gomen nasai,” Kenny-chan kicked down the door with a someBODY. Everyone gasped in astonishment. 

“WHO NOW ARE THE YOU CAN GET OF OUT??????:” Mikito-chan was started to get angry because he was Not invited. The only late application described a fortnite streamer and kenny-chan was cleaarly an attractive anime boy. “Wait…… are you a FORNITE STRESMER, or an ANIME BOY, IR BOTH?” she asks. 

Kenny-chan blushu’d because he wasnt used to getting compliments from kawaii anime girls and he is a disaster bi uwu . “uwaHhh,, im anime fortnite boy,” he said. Shysly. 

Everyone gasped in astonishment. 

“Ohhhh, aren’t we lucky!!!” She threw all three arms up in the air. Wait… three arms?!?! Uuwa’hd?

“Welcome Kenny-chan! I guess we should probably introduce ourselves to the cute anime boy fortnite streamer hmm?” She excitedly looked around the room to the many surprised faces. 

The first one to stand was a guy with raven colored hair that was cut in a way where it almost looked like a bun in the back. He had a very serious expression on his face, and his character design was admittedly very simplistic. 

He stood up at once and spoke while looking directly at Mikito-chan a bit creepily.  
“Hello, my name is Sasuke-chan. People choke me.” He immediately sat back down. Very stoic guy I guess. 

Kenny-san was a bit surprised to see such blandness, but no one else in the room was even remotely bewildered, so he brushed it off as a regular thing. Suddenly, just as I the pen clicking stopped from underneath the table. A guy that looked exactly like Roy Mustang from Full Metal Alchemist except with a french mustache and messier hair crawled out from underneath the table. 

He brushed the crunchy pasta off of his shoulders cuz that’s what fancy men do do look presentable I guess I don’t know. 

“Zoy Zustang, zat zour zervice.” He disappeared back underneath the club’s table muttering something like table time to himself, over and over again.

“And I am inevitable.” Said a mysterious, deep voice, also from under the table. 

“Oh Thanos-kun!” said everyone in the room simultaneously. What a silly billy. 

A BIG bunny man that was sitting next to Sasuke-chan introduced himself as BIG chungus.  
“I am BIG chungus. I’m not related to chungus-kun, but I wish I was, because he is a minecraft chungus. Just kidding, I am related to him! He’s my brother guys. Hahahah! Got ‘em,” Everyone then laughed and clapped because everyone loves BIG chungus.

“Hello there! My name is Mob, and you may be wondering why I’m sitting on top of this very large cardboard box. You see, we put Shaggy-sama in here to protect us and him. If he uses more than 0.1% of his power to buy t-shirts and sweatshirts, he could destroy the FFA club. I’m the designated Shaggy-box guardian because I’m the purest boi according to everyone,” said a smol black haired boi with a bowl haircut. Everyone nodded enthusiastically in affirmation to Mob’s introduction. 

“And I am Gei-san, hello. This is baking soda,” said a boy sitting behind some desks with (presumably) baking soda all over him. He has neon pink hair with blue streaks and black tips. 

“YOU FIEND! LIAR! I KNOW WHAT THAT STUFF IS, AND I DEMAND YOU STOP!” Shouted a guy that look just like Zoy Zustang, except more like the actual real life anime Roy Mustang. 

“That isn’t very patriotic of you, LACROIX!” said a girl holding the American flag.  
“HIIIIYAAAAAAH!” She shouted this as she smacked Lacroix Mustang on the head with her flag of PATRIOTISM.  
“Excuse him, when he is trying to show his affection for others he starts to act like Katsuki Bakugou from My Hero Academia,” Said the scary American, suddenly upbeat. “I’m AMERICA-san, and that guy is Lacroix Mustang! Don’t cross me, or I’ll poke you really hard with this flag,” she said.  
Kenny was terrified. 

Another boy with fluffy white kleenex textured hair bowed and said, “Hiya there. I am Kleenex-kun,”  
He gestured to two other main characters, one a millipede looking thing with 10,000,000 legs, and the other a maid-chan robot.  
“This is millipede-chan, or milli-chan for short. And this robot here is named Crystal Methany, LMAO. She is our club maid that equally distributes snacks to us. I programmed her myself!” He finished proudly. 

“Hey guys it’s the Onceler-san,” said the Onceler-san. He then glared at Sasuku, who glared right back at him. 

“And I am Jack Flex Swift,”

“Hey! Do you happen to be related to that Flex tape guy… what’s his name…” started Kenny shyly.

“I will halflife you! No relation!!!” shouted Jack. 

Kenny OwO’d at him in surprise. What is he so defensive about? I wonder… 

“Soooo …” started Mikito-chan, staring at Kenny expectantly. Kenny stared back blankly.

“Who of the heck you are?” 

“O -oh, sorry>.<” said Kenny.

“My name is Kenny. I play Fortnite, and my username on the Fortnite is An_absouloute_banger. Let's be friends! I’m so happy to be a part of this club!” 

Everyone in the room was AStouNDEd by his hotness/cuteness. Joseph, a ninja that was sitting on top of the bookshelves that hadn’t introduced himself yet, was shocked for another reason. Joseph doesn’t shock easily, so you know that the thing he reveals as the thing he is shocked about will be SUPER shocking. 

But the thing is, I’m not going to reveal the thingy he is shocked about until a little later in order to create more suspense. *evil laugh*

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`


End file.
